Lucy and Superman
Previous episode: Little Ricky Gets a Dog Next episode: Lucy Wants to Move to the Country http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PartyFavors.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Superman.jpg Plot Little Ricky's birthday party is planned for the same day as Stevie Appleby's birthday party, and Stevie's got all the kids' interest by having a clown and lots of other sources of entertainment. Lucy ends up getting Carolyn to change the date of Stevie's party, because she's going to have Superman be at Little Ricky's party! When Superman can't show up, Lucy dresses up like Superman herself and almost gets herself killed by walking the window ledge from a vacant apartment (where she was changing into her costume) to her own apartment. But Superman does show up and saves the day, including Lucy! Trivia *Little Ricky is turning five in 1957, when he should be only turning four. *It never was mentioned before this episode that Little Ricky and Stevie Appleby were best friends or that they were born so close together in terms of dates. Stevie is only four days older than Little Ricky. *When Little Ricky was born in episode #56, he was clearly born after 8 pm, since Ricky had to leave after 8 to go do his voodoo number down at the club. But in this episode, Lucy says that he was born at 11 am! *Another odd birth story is about Stevie. Carolyn says that he was born at 12 noon in California. While we never saw Carolyn while she and Lucy were pregnant at the same time, she was around before their pregnancies. We first meet her in episode #47, which was supposed to take place before Lucy got pregnant. So, why was Stevie born in California and not New York? Was Carolyn vacationing out in California and went into labor unexpectedly early? *This was one of Keith Thibodeaux's favorite episodes, because he was in love with Superman just like every other kid in America at that time. Lucie Arnaz thinks that the reason George Reeves didn't get billed in the credits was so kids wouldn't be disillusioned that Superman was really just an actor playing a part. *To make the piano easy for Superman to move out of the way, wheels were added on the bottom. *This is the last appearance of Carolyn Appleby. We get one last peek in to her apartment, and we get to see that she has since rid herself of the garish Chinese modern-style furniture she had just gotten in episode #72. *The actor who played Charlie Appleby in this episode was none other than the actor who voiced George Jetson! *It's never been reported, but Lucy was probably really scared during the scene with all of the pigeons out on the ledge with her. Lucy had a bird phobia her whole life. It developed at age 4 when her mother told her the news that her father had died of typhoid. Lucy heard this devastating news in the kitchen, and that room had bird wallpaper. She felt spooked by birds from then on. *This episode was filmed after "Little Ricky Gets a Dog," but this episode was broadcast first. This may be because Fred and Ethel are still searching for a tenant to live in the empty apartment in this episode, but Mr. Stewart is introduced as the new tenant in "Little Ricky Gets a Dog." Also, Lucy mentions wanting to move to the country in "Little Ricky Gets a Dog," so it's the perfect set-up for episode #167. *Superman is leaving for Terre Haute, Indiana next, and that is why he wasn't able to come to the party at first. *This episode copies part of "Baby Pictures," where the Ricardos and Applebys compete with pictures of their child. Only, that part in "Baby Pictures" was absolutely hysterical, whereas it feels forced in this episode. *The ledge outside the window which only extended to the wall in episode 98 "Lucy Cries Wolf" now extends around the corner and under the vacant apartments window. *The sheers that are normally over the living room window are removed for this episode leaving only the drapes. *The prospective tenant, 'Martha', was played by Madge Blake. She was also seen in the episode, "Ricky Loses His Temper" in which Lucy buys a hat from Jeri's Hats. Madge was the store clerk in that episode. Madge Blake later went on to play Harriet Cooper (Robin's Aunt) in the Batman TV Series. Quotes *Lucy: How much do I owe you the party favors? Ethel: Oh, they're our treat. Fred: $5.32! Ethel: Fred! Lucy: Oh, now, you shoudn't pay for all these things. Fred: You see, Ethel? Those were my exact words! *Ethel: Since we're Little Ricky's godparents, we're buying all the favors. Ricky: Well, that's very generous fof you. Fred: You're tellin' me! Ethel: Of course, we also wanna get him a gift. Fred: A gift, too?! Ethel: Yes, a gift, too! What do you think he'd like, Lucy? Lucy: Oh, I don't know. Fred: If I don't rent that apartment next door, I'll be glad to give him the whole building! *Ethel: Gee, I should have known nuts weren't for us. They're fresh! *Lucy: Yeah, Applebys were in the neighborhood and called us, and we couldn't think of an excuse fast enough, so they're dropping by. *Ethel: Come on, Fred. Let's get outta here. I don't wanna stick around for the Bore War! *Lucy: But it makes much more sense for you to change party date, Carolyn. After all, Stevie's birthday isn't on Saturday. It's on Thursday, isn't it? Carolyn: Well, so what? Little Ricky's birthday isn't until next Monday. Lucy: Well, Monday's much closer to Saturday than Thursday! *Ethel: He's gettin' that look in his eye that means he's gonna pawn the family silver. Lucy: Oh, Ethel, he wouldn't do that! Not your mother's flatware! Ethel: He'd pawn ME if I had a few more gold fillings! *Ethel: mandolin is downstairs in a box in the basement, but you won't get more than 50 cents on that. Fred: Well, 50 cents is two hamburgers, and that'll keep us eatin' for another day! *Lucy: Can't he take another plane? Ricky: That's the only flight that day. Lucy: Oh, if he's Superman, what does he need a plane for? *Lucy: If I can't produce Superman, my name will be Super Mud! *Ethel: The ledge?! Honey, that's three stories high. You might break your neck! Lucy: Well, I'd rather break my neck than break my promise to Little Ricky! Ethel: Oh, gee, Lucy, I don't know. Isn't there some other way Superman comes into a room? Lucy: Well, sometimes, he comes bursting through a wall, but you know how Fred would feel about that! Ethel: Yup, you'd better fly in... *Ethel: Lucy, I still say the helmet's wrong. Superman doesn't wear a helmet. Lucy: He woudl if he wanted to cover his long red hair! *Ricky: What'll I tell Ricky if he comes home before you come in? Lucy: Oh, just tell him anything. Ethel: Anything? Lucy: Anything but the truth! *Lucy: (to pigeons on ledge) I wish I knew some pigeon English! *Martha: I just saw something strange! Martha's husband: Something strange? Three flights up? Was it a bird? Martha: No. Martha's husband: Was it a plane? Martha: No. Martha's husband: Well, what was it, dear? Martha: It was Superman! *Superman: Do you mean to say that you've been married to her for 15 years? Ricky: Yeah, 15 years! Superman: And they call ME Superman!﻿﻿